The present invention relates to a control device for a multi-voltage electrical system of a vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a control device for a multi-voltage electrical system of a vehicle.
Occasionally, a vehicle such as a passenger car, a truck, a train etc. is equipped with a multi-voltage electrical system. The multi-voltage vehicle electrical system at least comprises a first subsystem and a second subsystem. The first subsystem is formed to be operated by a first voltage supply source with a first supply voltage, for example 12 V. The second subsystem is formed to be operated by a second voltage supply source with a second supply voltage, for example 48 V.
In such multi-voltage vehicle electrical system, there is occasionally used a control device which can be coupled both to the first subsystem and to the second subsystem. Within the control device both voltage levels of the two subsystems hence are present.
For example, such control device comprises a transceiver which via a first ground terminal is connected to ground, for example vehicle ground, and which is formed to communicate with a communication component of the first subsystem. For example, such transceiver comprises a so-called Local Interconnect Network (LIN) transceiver.
In addition, such control device can comprise a control unit which via a second ground terminal of the second subsystem is connected to ground, for example vehicle ground, and which is formed to control a power component of the second subsystem.
Because, as said, several voltage levels can be present in such control device, it can be required that certain components of the control device have a dielectric strength which takes account of the higher of the two voltage levels. Furthermore, due to the coupling between the two subsystems HF interferences of the one subsystem can be transmitted into the other subsystem.